


【云肖飞车】不知道加啥 10

by ayggggggg



Category: sp - Fandom, 【云肖飞车】, 阿云嘎×肖战
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayggggggg/pseuds/ayggggggg
Summary: 阿云嘎×肖战，双箭头，云肖飞车最近有些上头散装短篇，没有主线剧情想写啥写啥，任性。中间会穿插一些轻微sp成分，可自行百度查询，不喜勿入！！！不喜勿入！！！不喜勿入！！！🚦🚦🚦重要的事情说三遍主要是甜甜的宠，看嘎嘎在线宠战战。果然谈恋爱真香
Kudos: 5





	【云肖飞车】不知道加啥 10

**Author's Note:**

> 阿云嘎×肖战，双箭头，云肖飞车最近有些上头
> 
> 散装短篇，没有主线剧情想写啥写啥，任性。
> 
> 中间会穿插一些轻微sp成分，可自行百度查询，不喜勿入！！！不喜勿入！！！不喜勿入！！！🚦🚦🚦重要的事情说三遍
> 
> 主要是甜甜的宠，看嘎嘎在线宠战战。
> 
> 果然谈恋爱真香

第二天上午肖战从睡梦中被叫了起来，闭着眼睛完成了刷牙洗脸的工作后又被拽到了桌子前手上塞了一杯热牛奶和一片还热乎着的三明治。

“快醒醒。”带着一丝无奈阿云嘎看着坐在椅子上闭着眼睛头快埋进牛奶里的肖战伸手在他的头上揉了揉。

“哦好。”带着朦胧的睡意磨磨叽叽吃完饭肖战终于算是清醒了过来回想着自己昨天干的事抬头瞟了一眼阿云嘎眼底的黑色捂嘴偷笑。

阿云嘎被肖战笑的是莫名其妙的开口问：“战战，笑什么？”

“啊没，没什么。对了嘎子哥，今天你是什么时候彩排？”肖战急忙转移话题。

“我比较晚，应该要到晚上了。我听晶晶姐说你是下午的彩排。”

“是啊。嘎子哥要来看我彩排吗。”

“不了，我今天下午还有点儿事情，应该是来不及了。”阿云嘎把桌子收拾了一下回答道。

肖战微微一撇嘴，抬头看到阿云嘎的背影起身从背后环抱了上去，下巴枕在阿云嘎的肩头嘴巴贴近耳朵带着一点点的撒娇和挑逗说：“嘎子哥难道不想看我跳舞吗？”

阿云嘎被肖战的动作吓了一跳定在原地感受着耳边传来的热气和肖战身上传来的温度，阿云嘎觉得自己又有了些反应。

深吸了一口气平复下情绪，经历了这几天的训练阿云嘎也是产生了一定的免疫力，伸手抓住肖战的胳膊把人一把拉到自己身前狠狠的亲在了那张整天说着撩拨人的话的小嘴上。

刚喝完牛奶的肖战嘴唇上还带着些许的奶香，阿云嘎伸出舌头一点点舔过肖战的嘴唇像是在品尝着美味佳肴。等到把肖战整个嘴唇舔过一遍后阿云嘎的舌头长驱直入顺着肖战微微张开的缝隙中钻了进去勾着肖战的舌尖，肖战的口腔很热带着更加浓重的奶香味让阿云嘎沉醉其中。

肖战没想到阿云嘎会一句话不说直接上嘴，当回过神来的时候阿云嘎的舌头已经伸了进来，想要把人推开却发现使不上力气，腰被人揽在手里才不至于腿软的一屁股坐在地上。

肖战以前是从来不相信接吻能把人亲到腿软的，直到现在真的发生在自己身上肖战才明白原来没有什么是不可能的。肖战不得不承认阿云嘎的吻技很好，虽然两人亲的次数不多但每次阿云嘎都能把自己亲的七荤八素找不到东南西北，而且也不知道是种族天赋还是什么的，阿云嘎接吻向来是无师自通而且好像都不用呼吸一样可以一直持续下去时常是花样百出，从舔嘴唇到勾舌头每次都把肖战惹得又羞又臊。有一次肖战觉得自己也应该主动出击好掌握主动权，于是抢在阿云嘎前面率先把舌头探了出来，没想到阿云嘎就直接把肖战的舌头含进了嘴里不断吸允着还时不时用自己的舌头舔过肖战的舌尖勾勒着肖战舌头的形状，一直到肖战实在受不了了呜呜咽咽的连连求饶阿云嘎才依依不舍的松开。

感受着阿云嘎在自己嘴里翻腾，舌尖滑过上口腔引起微微的瘙痒，肖战被亲的红了眼睛，实在是喘不过气来一脚踩在了阿云嘎的鞋上才让面前的人停止了“暴行”。

肖战喘着粗气顶着红红的眼睛一脸幽怨又带着一点点害羞的看着阿云嘎半天没说出话来。

阿云嘎瞅着肖战那被自己亲的像是涂了口红一样红亮的嘴唇很是满意自己的杰作，一脸享受的砸了砸嘴。

“战战是奶味的～”像是没看出来肖战的羞涩，阿云嘎回味的说。

肖战羞的不行，听到阿云嘎的话像是赌气一样哼了一声，站直身子猛的向前把阿云嘎推倒在床上自己跟着上前一步跨坐在阿云嘎身上。

当肖战反应过来自己做了啥之后就看到自己跨坐在被吓了一跳还在愣神的阿云嘎身上。事情已经做了现在停下太过丢人，秉承着一不做二不休的想法肖战在心里给自己暗暗打气接着俯下身子一口咬在了阿云嘎的脖根上。

一丝疼痛行脖子处传来，阿云嘎没有闪躲任由着肖战在自己身上的动作。因为姿势的原因肖战的腰塌地很低挺翘的屁股自然的撅的半空中，阿云嘎的手扶上了圆润饱满的双丘接着一点点滑进肖战的衣服里。

肖战很怕痒，当阿云嘎带着凉意的手滑进衣服里的时候就感觉身上的汗毛全都直立了起来身子不自主的微微颤抖，松开了咬着阿云嘎脖子的嘴带起一缕银丝显得格外的色情。

感受着阿云嘎的手在自己的屁股和腰间游走肖战双拳微微攥紧把脸埋在阿云嘎的胸口身子止不住的颤。

“战战....”

“砰砰砰。”

忽然敲门声传来肖战瞬间从情欲中惊醒了过来身子一倒从阿云嘎身上滚了下来。

阿云嘎的手也是僵硬在了空中一股想要骂人的冲动顶上了阿云嘎的脑袋让原本燥热的身体冷了下来，身下有些胀起的部位也跟着软了下去，阿云嘎毫不怀疑如果再来这么几次自己非阳痿不可。

当敲门声再一次响起阿云嘎才带着一脸的怨气起身开了门，门外恒姐和张晶两人看着一脸幽怨的阿云嘎一愣。

“你俩干什么哪？敲了半天门没反应。”最后还是恒姐先开了口。

“咳咳。”咳嗽了两句掩饰住自己的尴尬阿云嘎神情有些慌乱。“没，没干什么。刚刚在吃饭，没听到。”

虽然张晶和阿云嘎认识的时间不长却也是知道阿云嘎是一点不会撒谎，一说起假话就支支吾吾也不敢看别人的眼睛。而几乎是每天在阿云嘎身边伺候着的恒姐更是一眼就看出来阿云嘎一定是在撒谎。

怕真出了什么事，恒姐不顾阿云嘎的阻拦直接跨进了屋里然后就看到了让自己后悔踏进来的画面。

肖战坐在床上，凌乱的衬衫从裤子里被拉了出来，有些红肿的嘴唇上还带着水渍，红红的眼眶有些楞楞地出神，身子随着喘息上下起伏还时不时抖一下。

恒姐立马转过身涨红了脸，拽着半步跨进来一脸懵逼的张晶冲出了屋子临走时还不忘提醒一句阿云嘎赶紧收拾一下导演那边叫了。

阿云嘎看着面前摔上的门也是不好意思了，有些尴尬的摸了摸鼻子从墙后边挪了出来一脸无辜地看着肖战。

“阿云嘎！你混蛋！今晚上你给我睡沙发去！”


End file.
